Jason
Note from Author: Another character that I took time to formulate, please spelling and grammar edit only. ---- History Jason's childhood is personal to him and him alone; all that is known is that he met Jake at the age of ten and that his child dream was to become a Special Operation spy. Jason and Jake attended Yokai Academy the same year and end up in the same class. Appearance: Unlike most Yuki-Otoko or Abominable Snowman, Jason does not have colored hair, but rather have a plain black hair. Also, his eyes are brown, and not the usual blue. In Yokai Academy, he does not wear the uniform at all, but instead wearing a black shirt with a tight-fitting black lether jacket over it with a brown pairs of elastic pants that fits his lether shoes. In the form of an Abominable Snowman, he is covered with coarse white hair thoughout his body. His height and width grow in proportion of each other. His eyes began to glow blue as the result of transformation, along with his other body parts, like his hands, which now grow claws at the end of each finger. His teeth then become razor sharp and his voice deepens. Behavior: Jason is a quiet and timid person that will be silent during most part of the conversation. When he does speak, his voice is frighteningly calm. Due to his role as the school's sniper, he is known to hide virtually anyplace without being seen or heard. Like Mizore, he is often found in the oddest places, including the ceiling or under the floor tiles; though majority of the time his hiding spot will be in the shadows. Those stalked by him often report of feeling a deep chill in their spine. He doesn't seem to mind being called a stalker and is often "complimented" by Mizore, who told him he is "extremely persistent." Unlike other Yuki-Otoko, Jason found attacking another monster or human by the means of physical contact disgraceful, and got over this by utilizing firearms that is modified to fire his ice projectiles. His firearms, "icyarms" as dubbed by some, are adapted from the Human version used by the military. Due to his attachements to his weapons, he have a rather unnatural accuracy and making ice bullets became second nature for him. Like his childhood friend, Jake Bloodriver, Jason feels no attachments to any females, but will be willing to stalk a girl target if needed, whether it be for revange or gathering information or just for the fun of shooting Ginei while he is on his "news scoops." Power/Abilities: *'Cryokinesis:' Like all Yuki-Otoko; and their female counterpart, the Yuki-Onnas; Jason have an ability to exert full control of ice or ice-related weather patterns. With this principle, he can bend ice or create blizzards at his free will. *'Projectile Formation:' Prefering firearm over physical contact, Jason can create an ice bullet that fits perfectly for his weapons. This prevent him from buying bullets. *'Vortex Acceleration:' To make his projectile fiy better and faster, Jason can channel a tightly spinning gale of icy wind around the bullet, making his bullet spin faster - thus straighter flight. Also with this power, he can also redirect bullets in midair. *'Ice Puppets:' Jason can make perfect replica of himself or other people and control it like a puppet to do his bidding, such as distracting the enemy while he gets a good aim. *'Ice Claw:' Though Jason found physical contact in a fight disgraceful, he still maintain the ability to turn his hands to sharp ice claws for close range self-defense. *'Transformation:' Being an Abominable Snowman, Jason can change from his Human form to his Monster form at will. When transformed, his hight and bodily mass increases significantly. His body is covered with thick white fur and his eyes turns glowing blue. His teeth forms into sharp canines and his nails turn to razor sharp claws. The transformation effects the surrounding enviroments by three quarter of a mile radius by rapid lowering of humidity of the area, drop in temprature, durastic increase of wind speed, and ice formations, which contribute to a whiteout blizzard along with the strong winds. *'Drifting Snow:' When in the Monster form of an Abominable Snowman, Jason can travel great distances by transforming himself to snow and controlling the gale-like wind to carry his "snow" to a location and reforming there. *'Sonic Roar:' In the form of Abominable Snowman, Jason can give a deadly roar of compressed soundwave column that can rip flesh at point blank or knock people off their feet completely twenty meters away and scramble their nervous system. Even if not aim directly at a being, this attack will cause permanent deafness for beings with enhanced hearing, and can cause temporary loss of balance to beings with normal hearing, if they stand close enough to the sonic column. The range of this ability is appoximately thirty meters, but the thundering sound can be heard for two kilometers. Firearms/Weapons *'Sniper Rifle:' The bolt-action sniper rifle is used to take out of enemies at far distances ad hold five ice bullets. *'Pistol:' Located at the quick-draw holster on his left thigh, the weapon is semi-automatic and have enough room for ten ice bullets. Behind the Screen *This character was inspired by Mizore's mother, Tsurara Shirayuki. Category:Yokai Students Category:Yuki-Okotos